1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a removable hand grip for use on a fishing rod handle, and more specifically to a removable hand grip for use on a fishing rod handle of the type that mounts a reel by way of a stem that projects outwardly from the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rods of the type that mount spinning reels include a handle having a reel seat that mounts the reel. The reel includes a stem with a base that is mounted on the handle by the reel seat and the mounted stem projects downwardly from the rod in use so that the reel is spaced from the rod. The reel seat on the handle ordinarily includes a pair of metal attachment rings extending about a metal portion of the rod handle. One of the rings is either fixed with respect to the handle or engaged with a suitable stop, and the other attachment ring is slidable along the handle. The attachment rings both include enlarge portions that receive opposite ends of the stem base upon mounting of the reel to the handle. A metal adjustment ring threaded about the handle is manually rotated in one direction so that it moves toward the slidable attachment ring and thereby moves the slidable attachment ring toward the fixed one to secure the stem base therebetween in a fixed condition on the handle. The adjustment ring is manually rotated in the other direction so it moves away from the slidable attachment ring, and the reel is then detached from the handle by sliding the slidable attachment ring away from the fixed one to release the stem base.
Holding of a spinning rod in a properly balanced manner requires the user to grasp the rod handle adjacent its reel seat, usually with one or more fingers placed on both sides of the reel stem that projects outwardly from the handle. The proper holding of the rod can cause fatigue over extended periods of use due to the uneven nature of the reel seat components where the handle is grasped. This is especially true during colder weather due to the metallic nature of the reel seat components.
Hand grips have been devised in the past to cover a spinning rod handle at its reel seat to provide comfort in holding the rod. Usually, such grips are of a tubular configuration so that the rod handle is inserted through the grip. An axial slit in the grip may be used to receive the reel stem as the grip is moved over the reel seat. Rod hand grips of the tubular type have also been made of a two-piece construction so that each portion is moved onto the handle from an opposite end thereof toward each other with their engagement at the reel stem providing the mounted position. Also, rod hand grips have been made from a resilient material such as plastic in a one-piece construction with an axial slit along its whole length so as to permit the grip to be placed over the rod handle intermediate its ends at the reel seat. However, the resilient nature of such a grip can cause difficulty in separating the grip at its axial slit to provide its mounting. Fishing rod hand grips have also been devised utilizing a two-piece construction having two portions hinged to each other along an axis parallel to the elongated direction of the rod handle. Also, finger grips have been used in the past to provide comfort for the fingers but not for the palm which engages the reel seat components on the opposite side of the handle from the reel.
Fishing rod grips like those described above are shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,293; 2,826,852; 3,295,244; and 3,410,017.